Muggle Holiday
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: POST DH, pre-epilogue after the war Ron and Hermione decided to take a well eared break. They decided to travel the world, muggle style. but will Ron be able to contain himself from magic? Plus will him and Hermione stay together? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter Onee: Ron's Minee

**Title: Muggle Holiday**

**Chapter Name: Ron's Mine**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny**

**Words: 803**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. I gain absolutely no money from the writing and posting of this fanfiction.**

* * *

After placing the wand in the rightful place, Harry, Ron and Hermione all headed back to the main hall. Everyone was hugged loved one's, some were also crying while others cheering. Everyone cheered as Harry entered and he was soon surrounded by hugs. It seemed like everyone in the hall wanted to hug him, although he only wanted a hug from one certain girl. Just as he was about to get hug from ex Cho he noticed Ginny making his way over. He turned away from Cho, much to her dismay, and walked up to Ginny; wrapping her into a big hug. They went and sat down and talked for a bit. Eventually Ginny went to find Luna while Harry went on a hunt for Ron and Hermione again. As he walked past Lavender and her friends thought there conversation interested them.

"well it was Hermione who saved me, but that doesn't mean I like her anymore than before" she was saying to Pavarti

"yeah, but I don't see why you hate her, she saved your life so there can't be anything there." Pavarti said a little confused.

"Look Pav I don't care if the bitch saved my life. All I know is that she forced Ron and me apart." She answered snappily

"Your not seriously telling me you still have a thing for him are you?" Pavarti asked looking shocked.

"Well he's cute, and I can't deny my feelings any longer no matter how hard I try." Lavender said making Harry and Pavarti both gasp, Harry just hoped that Ron wouldn't be stupid enough to get with this bitch again and dump Hermione.

"But Lav, he cheated on you with Hermione" Pavarti answered

"Yeah but I've been thinking. Have you seen them act like a couple latterly? No, so maybe I got it wrong. Maybe he didn't cheat and he was just friends with that bushy haired bitch." Said Lavender, sort of rushing the last bit. Harry got a look of worry on his face and decided it was best if he found and told Ron and Hermione everything he heard before Lavender approached them. But making his way through people he also notice Lavender was.

Both of them turning the corner to the left at the same time, but to come across something which was making Harry chuckle and Lavender grow angrier by the minute. Ron and Hermione were sat on a bench type seat, snogging!

Suddenly there was a scream and the next thing Harry knew was that Lavender was wrestling a stunned Hermione too the ground.

"You bitch, no one steals my man and gets away with it" Lavender was shouting while aiming hits at Hermione which she was cleverly dodging. Suddenly Ron was up and trying to drag the two girls apart, as if it was a warning Harry jumped in, grabbing Lavender. He thankfully got her of Hermione and held her back while Ron picked up Hermione and took her over to the bench. Lavender still didn't seem ready to give him up just yet,

"Get off me, she's not going to take away my man" she was screeching in Harry's ear while Ron stood holding Hermione, if Hermione was angry she could fight. She'd punched Malfoy in the face 3rd year and they were both pretty sure she could do it again with Lavender. Lavender was still struggling when Professor McGonagall and Mr and Mrs Wesley walked in.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked when she noticed Lavender struggling in Harry's hands and Ron holding onto Hermione. "I hope it wasn't a fight"

"She stole my boyfriend" screech Lavender, " I came looking for Ron to tell him how proud I was to be his girlfriend and I find Hermione snogging his face off." Ron's ears were now bright red and Hermione was blushing and looking towards the ground.

"Am I mistaken but I thought you and Mr Wesley had broken up, but if that is not the case then you too shouldn't be going behind her back that is strictly banned at Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall, making Lavender gain a smug smile.

"But we did break up Professor. I know the rules and I wouldn't break them; plus we all know Hermione wouldn't." said Ron, making Lavender form a scowl yet again.

"Well is this true Lavender?" McGonagall asked turning towards Lavender

"Technically yes, but that still doesn't give her the right to snog his face off." She replied almost yelling.

"Follow me Miss Brown" replied McGonagall.

Harry let go of her so she could follow, but before she left she spat out.

"This is all your fault, you nothing but a filthy little mudblood" everyone gasped at this and tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. Ron hugged her while she cried away the insult.

* * *

**sorry i didn't realise that half this chapter had been cut off. ive added the right ending :)**


	2. Chapter Twoo: The FUNeral

**Title: Muggle Holiday**

**Chapter Name: The FUNeral **

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny**

**Words: 1006**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. I gain absolutely no money from the writing and posting of this fanfiction.**

* * *

Ron stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black dress robes and a sad expression on his face. He didn't want this day to be here, he wished it would just go away. But he knew that it wouldn't; that he couldn't keep running from his feelings. He did it every time! He had run from his feelings for Hermione for as long as he could remember. He tried to run away from the sadness feeling he had felt after been informed about Dumbledore's death; and now he was trying to run away from the feelings he had about Fred's death. He needed to be a rock, support his family. George was naturally a mess so he couldn't do anything; and he wanted to help his mom and Ginny. So trying to put on a brave face he headed downstairs.

It was silent in the living room; it just seemed like a shallow black hole. Ginny was sat next to Harry on the sofa, who was holding her hand in comfort. He noticed his mom was sat in a arm chair looking up at the ceiling, her eyes were puffy and red. Fleur was sat in the other chair also looking very sad, Ron guessed Bill and Charlie were outside helping his dad set up. Hermione was perched on the sofa next to Harry and Ginny. Ron dropped next to her noticing that George wasn't here.

"Have you seen George?" he whispered in Hermione's ear hoping he was okay.

"No sorry, apparently your mom went to wake him up and there was no sign of him." Said Hermione sadly. Fred's death had been hard and a shock to everybody; but more so to George. He hadn't just lost a brother but a soul mate and best friend as well.

After a long 15 minutes of silence, Mr Weasley return saying it was time. They all walked outside, there was still no sing of George as everyone took there places upon the rows of seats; every seat seemed to be taken. To Ron it looked like everyone in the whole of the wizarding world had turned out to celebrate Fred's life. Everyone except George!

Ron noticed that all his family seemed to be looking around as they had taken there seats on the front row and there was an empty seat. He knew his brother had taken it hard but he never knew he wouldn't be able to turn up to the funeral, especially after he had organised the whole thing. Any minute now the service would be starting. The car transporting Fred's body had just arrived outside the house; that's when George entered. He too was wearing black robes, but looked like he hadn't slept in days; without looking in anyone's direction he took his place with his family.

Fred was been brought down the isle and to everyone's shock his coffin was a multiple of colours. Mrs Weasley looked white with shock and upset as her head lay on her husbands shoulder. Ron had only been to a handful of funerals and he was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a coffin to be multicoloured. Sooner, instead of later thought Ron, it was time for the speeches. Mr Weasley gave a heart filled speech which lead to tears, but Mrs Weasley was crying so hard she couldn't even deliver a speech. Ron sat through his two oldest brothers speeches, they all said very nice stuff but it seemed to make Ron uncomfortable. He knew that after Percy it was his go and he didn't know what to say; he wanted to comfort George and let him know everything would be okay. His older brothers had done it but he didn't want to sound like an echo. Soon enough it was his turn. Hermione gave his hand a comforting squeeze and he headed up to the podium.

"I would just like to thank everyone who has come to celebrate Fred's life. He truly was an amazing person; him and George could always light up a room; I don't think there was anything they couldn't do." Ron could feel tears threaten to fall as he carried on. He finally finished with "Fred will be dearly missed" and then he went to take his seat. A single tear falling down his cheek, Hermione took his hand reassuring. Now it was George's turn. He was the last since Ginny decided it would be too hard to deliver a speech. Until now George had just sat there, he looked very white but had be silent. He stood up and went to the podium.

"Fred wasn't just my brother; he was also my best friend. The type you think will be there forever, the one you share very little thing with. Today we are here to celebrate the life of Fred. I was in charge of making this day just right; which is why he has a multicoloured coffin. I want everyone to remember him how he was, which is fun, crazy, adventurous, wacky and the best darn brother. Fred always liked to make everyone happy which is why I knew he wouldn't want a typical funeral; but he would want a FUNeral. Where all here to celebrate his life and he wouldn't want you to remember him as dull and boring! He is still out there. Watching us all and caring for us all." George finished and had tears glinting in his eyes. Ron had never seen his brother cry before, not even when he lost his ear; which to Ron seemed like a very painful experience. The service ended soon after, as everyone started to pile out there was a loud bang. Turning round there was fireworks bursting in the sky; obviously the work of George. It lasted for about 5 minutes the display before finishing with a firework spelling out Fred Weasley and food popping up on tables around. Sadly however there was no sign of George anywhere as people politely added food to there plates.

* * *

**A/N: thanks to ****Mariahana**** for the review. It really helped boost my confidence. Please review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter Threee: What Boredom Does

**Title: Muggle Holiday**

**Chapter Name: What Boredom Does**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny**

**Words: 344**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. I gain absolutely no money from the writing and posting of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that me Ronald Weasley is writing in a diary. It's the 1__st__ Spetember1998. Ginny went back to Hogwarts today, she didn't want to but mum said she had to since she had missed so much last year. Harry has already started Auror training the bloody swot; while Hermione is visiting her parents. The house has been a lot quieter since the battle, and no one has seen George since the funeral. The shop hasn't reopened and apparently the flat is empty, according to the window cleaner, he can't see movement in there. He also had to come to the burrow for the money. Making mum even angrier; she's been very angry later. Sometimes I wish I could just leave home. Find a flat somewhere, I know she's grieving but that doesn't mean she should take it out on us. We didn't kill Fred, it's not our fault. All of us a grieving but were not always angry; I really do wish I could leave. I was thinking about starting Auror training like Harry, but I really don't want to go straight into it; I want to take a well earned break. However that isn't going to happen since I don't have any money. I don't think I would want to leave Hermione either, we haven't been going out long; and I really like her. I've been kind of waiting for this to happen since 1__st__ year. I never thought it would; given the fact I was sort of competing against Harry. But we did always say she was a little mad; that must be why I've got her. But I'm really lucky and I know that. It was her who encouraged me to write a diary; I told her I would be totally bored without her or Harry and the first thing she said was "Read a book or start a diary, that's what I would do." Anyway I better be off now, might be able to find something to do which doesn't involve a book or quill._

_Ron_

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much to everyone who is reading this. please review i like to know what you guys think. and your ideas which i can maybe add to my story.**


End file.
